Kara
by yuka of the dawn
Summary: Inuyasha is gone and Kagome is in her own time. What happened over the years after Naraku's death? Read to find out whats in store for Kagome and her daughter.


**Kara**

**Chapter 1**

**Naraku's Death, a new beginning**

It was late in the afternoon; Kagome and company were battling Naraku.

"Windscar!" cried Inu-yasha, a sliver haired dog demon.

"Wind tunnel!" yelled Miroku, a cursed monk.

"Harokos!" shouted Sango, the demon slayer.

They yelled as they hit Naraku's helpless body. "Damn you Inu-yasha. You will not defeat me." With Naraku's words, he stretched out his huge demon arm and reached for Kagome. Luckily, Kagome was quick as she shot her purified arrow at him. The arrow traveled diagonally through his arm then into his head. Naraku gave out a hideous yell as his body disintegrated. Wind blew, carrying only his rubble leaving the Shikon no tama behind perfectly intact.

Inu-yasha walked over the battlefield grabbing the jewel and handing it to Kagome. "This is yours Kagome. I realize now that I wasn't after the jewel in order to become a full demon but to get stronger so I can protect you."

Miroku looked at them then his hand as his wind tunnel slowly faded away. Sango looked at his hand as well in disbelieve. Neither of them believed it was actually gone after all these years of fighting. Shippo came up and sat next to Miroku. "What's so interesting about Miroku's hand?" asked Shippo an orphaned fox demon. Miroku then showed Shippo what held their attention. When Shippo looked, he did not realize that Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared. Therefore, he hid inside an old decaying log trying to get away from the suction of the hole.

"Shippo look its ok it's gone. The curse is broken."

The fox demon looked up to see if what Miroku was saying was true and to his relief, he was. "What should we do now since Naraku is gone and the shikon no tama is all here?" Shippo questioned.

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome said as she turned and saw all her friends looking at each other.

"I don't know about you guy's but I have to find Kohaku. If Naraku is gone then all his spells have been defeated as well." Sango said while gathering up her giant boomerang.

Miroku started towards Sango desperate to be with her. "Wait Sango! I would desire more than anything to accompany you on your journey. I have been granted already one of my greatest wishes of having my life back. So may I go with you?" Everyone paused and stared at Miroku as he rubbed Sango's butt.

"Let me guess the other desire of yours was to rub my butt and flirt with women. Right?" Sango hissed between her teeth as she smacked Miroku across his face sending him plummeting towards the ground.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand. "But Sango, you have it all wrong. You're the only woman." Sango looked at Miroku as she felt her face getting hotter by the second.

"Well one thing is for sure. They're love for each other will never change." Inu-yasha said while scratching his head.

"That's for sure." Kagome whispered.

Meanwhile back at Naraku's castle

Kagura the demon of the wind, and Kana, Naraku's reincarnation, were back at the castle. "So Naraku has finally been defeated." Kagura thought to herself as she felt the rhythm of her heart come back to her. O how long had she wanted her heart back and to be free. She hated Naraku ever since he raped her and now consequently she was in labour. Kagura had been laid in one of the big rooms in the castle. The light there was the glow of the moon. Sweat soaked her flower kimono. Kana was beside her dabbing her head with a cool rag. Few hours went by and Kagura gave one final push before a baby boy was produced. He was tiny, pale, with green emerald eyes that held the sign of evil. Sharp fangs replaced his soft pink gums. "What are you going to call him?" Kana asked with blank emotion. One thing that bothered her the most of this reincarnation is that she never showed emotion. Kagura felt her vision begin to blur as darkness crept from the corners of the room illuminating the gateway to the nether world. With her final breath, she whispered "Hiaku."

15 Years later

"It had been 15 years and a woman named Kagome and a half demon Inu-yasha has conceived a baby girl. Her name is Kara and she lives with her loving mother and grandmother. Inu-yasha has died due to a terrible event during your birth. It was dark outside and torches were lit outside the castle's courtyard. Samurais were standing on guard in case of the intrusion of Inu-yasha. Kiadea had believed that Inu-yasha was dangerous to Kagome's health during labour since he always found a way to get to her nerves but another reason was that the jealous Hojo still hindered hatred towards him for taking his love. In return, he was going to kill Kagome just as Inu-yasha broke through the guards so that the half demon could get one last smell of her blood before his trip to the nether world. As Inu-yasha came up to the castle gates word caught around like a fire back to Hojo. Hojo then made his way into Kagome's chambers and stabbed her with his blade. When Inu-yasha was in the castle, he was lead to her room by a cry from a baby. As he was running through the fire lighten hall, Hojo stepped forward taking a swing towards Inu-yasha's torso. Inu-yasha was too irritated to deal with him right away so he quickly just cut off his arm. Hojo screamed out to his guards to burn down the castle before you and your mother ended up burnt Inu-yasha, your father, unsheathed his tensega and healed your mother. Kagome held you in her arms and grabbed a horse and road it back to the well. Thinking that Inu-yasha was behind her, she did not notice that the castle collapsed ending your father's life. I am so sorry Kara. We should have told you sooner."

Kara looked at her grandma with anguish as her eyes filled with tears. "So that means I'm a dog demon as well?" Kara questioned as she looked at her hands. Still trembling.

"Well you see Kara your father was only half demon but when in serious trouble he turned into a blood hungry power craving full demon." With those words, Kara busted out crying. Crying out of frustration and being told this 15 years later. Just then, Kara's mother came in.

"What seems to be the problem?" With out a warning Kara shot up and started screaming.

"You liar how could you?" You told me dad left us! You told me…" Before Kara could finish what she was saying her mother came up and held her tight in her arms. Kara tried to get out of her grasp but it was no use.

She new she couldn't break free. Kara finally hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Were her final words before she drifted into a slow but peaceful sleep in her mother's arms cause of the emotional stress.

"Because, I thought if you knew you wouldn't want to stay with me any more." Kagome's words drifted from her lips into what seemed internal darkness in Kara's mind.


End file.
